


31 Days of Ficlets!

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday ficlets that were mailed to all of my friends who asked for a holiday card for me. Nothing but schmoopy fun in pairings of all shapes and sizes. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Days of Ficlets!

[Jensen/Misha, Hot Cocoa, 176 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/142839.html#cutid1) (for [](http://hils.livejournal.com/profile)[**hils**](http://hils.livejournal.com/) )

Misha eyes the concoction warily as Jensen hands it to him, but his insides are as frozen as his outsides, at this point, and poisonous or not, the drink at least looks warm. He raises it to his lips, takes a few greedy gulps before pausing to identify the flavors dancing across his tongue.

Jensen's watching him, one corner of his mouth creeping up as he raises an eyebrow and awaits Misha's verdict.

It's hot cocoa, that much is immediately obvious, but there's something different about it, something... "There's _vanilla_ in this," he says, positive of it. The smile widens, just a fraction. "And..." He takes another sip, a little more careful now. A hint of... "Cinnamon?"

"Enjoy," Jensen says, and turns to walk back to the crew.

"Dammit Jensen, are you trying to _woo_ me?" Misha calls.

Jensen's laughter, bright and easy, is his only answer.

Taken aback, Misha can only stare for a long moment. Then, thoughtfully, he finishes his drink.

 **~December 2**   


  
[Dean/Castiel, First Snowfall, 114 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/143187.html#cutid1) (for [](http://funkyinfishnet.livejournal.com/profile)[**funkyinfishnet**](http://funkyinfishnet.livejournal.com/) )

Dean had pulled off to the side of the road an hour ago, ostensibly because he was tired and needed a break, but really, it was just so he could sit and watch this. Seated together on the hood of the Impala, Castiel full of wonder as the snow danced through the air and lighted on his cheeks and in his hair. Those too-blue eyes wide, taking in everything about the moment.

Everything that he'd never allowed himself to truly appreciate before, in all the incredibly long years of his existence.

"It's beautiful," Castiel murmured, closing his eyes briefly.

"Yeah," Dean said, his own gaze never wavering from the angel. "Yeah, it really is."

 **~December 2**   


  
[Dean/Sam/Castiel, First Christmas Together, 205 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/144070.html#cutid1) (for [](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/profile)[**emerald_embers**](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/) )

Sam’s head is on Dean’s lap as he drifts in and out of a light doze, his brother’s hand carding through his hair as they do nothing more than watch the fire crackling in the fireplace. There’s nothing pressing for their attention, nothing more important they need to be focused on, and it’s nice. It’s _amazing_.

Sam releases a sigh, curls in closer, one hand stroking up and down Dean’s thigh. “When Cas gets back, we should teach him about Christmas,” he says. “All the important stuff.”

Dean huffs a breath of laughter. “What, like how to pick out a tree?”

“Nah, like…” Sam pauses to think. “Like eggnog, and How the Grinch Stole Christmas. And your Twisted Christmas album, since he’s starting to like your music.” Sam snorts, still pretending to be annoyed by that. “And mistletoe.”

“Mm,” Dean murmurs. “That’s probably the _most_ important, right there.”

Sam nods. “So we’ll have to teach him. He’s family now, he should know these things.”

“Okay, Sam,” Dean says, amusement trickling into his voice. “We’ll teach him.”

Sam hums happily, and when he slips into sleep again, he dreams of what their first Christmas together, the three of them a family, will be like.

 **~December 3**   


  
[Dean/Castiel, Winter Wonderland, 124 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/145193.html#cutid1) (for [](http://dragonlit.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonlit**](http://dragonlit.livejournal.com/) )

It shouldn’t be something Dean enjoys, walking through a frozen, sun-dappled forest, ice sparkling off the trees, snow as far as the eye can see as they walk along a path only the angel by his side can interpret. A year ago, it _wouldn’t_ have been something he’d have enjoyed.

But then, a lot’s changed in a year, and Dean’s learned to find beauty – and solace – in places he never would have expected before.

So they continue walking, with no specific purpose or destination in mind as they do so, and as they walk, Dean reaches over and takes Castiel’s hand.

Their fingers twine together, and a cardinal’s song suddenly fills the air, and Dean glances over just in time to see Castiel’s smile.

 **~December 3**   


  
[Sam/Gabriel, Candy Cane, 122 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/146271.html#cutid1) (for [](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/profile)[**miya_tenaka**](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/) )

Sam is definitely _not_ watching the way Gabriel’s mouth closes around the candy cane, the way his eyes go hooded and pleasure-filled as he sucks on the peppermint candy, the way he sighs deeply as his tongue traces along the treat.

Sam isn’t watching that, because if Sam _was_ , it would mean he had some kind of _interest_ in Gabriel’s reactions, and that…that’s just ridiculous.

So he definitely doesn’t watch the way Gabriel’s lips tilt up, or the way his fingers stroke alone the striped edge of the candy, or…

“Winchester,” Gabriel says, removing the candy cane from his mouth with a _pop!_ “Why don’t you just get over here and kiss me already?”

Well. If Gabriel’s going to ask so nicely…

 **~December 3**   


  
[Dean/Gabriel, Holiday Surprise, 195 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/146696.html#cutid1) (for [](http://wornoutbirks.livejournal.com/profile)[**wornoutbirks**](http://wornoutbirks.livejournal.com/) )

The box was huge, bright, and conspicuous, wrapped with gaudy wrapping paper that sparkled and hurt Dean’s eyes, and tied with a bow that was probably bigger than the box itself.

Dean wasn’t stupid enough to touch the damn thing, but he _was_ curious.

He eyed it for a good ten minutes.

The box sat, looking anything but innocent.

Dean watched it warily.

The box sighed.

Dean was out of his chair like lightning, shotgun in hand.

There was a pause. “ _C’mon_ , Dean, open your present!” the box said.

Dean’s eyes narrowed.

He knew that voice.

“Fuck,” he muttered, tossing the shotgun on the couch. Gingerly, he stepped toward the box and untied the bow, trying to ignore the glitter that came off and stuck to his hand. With a grimace, he plucked the top off, groaning when Gabriel popped up.

The archangel grinned widely, folding his arms together on the edge of the box and resting his chin on them as his amber eyes gazed up at the hunter. “Ya miss me?” he asked.

Dean grabbed him by the collar, yanked him up, and kissed him. “Asshole,” he muttered against Gabriel’s mouth.

 **~December 3**   


  
[Castiel/Gabriel, Snow Angels, 342 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/147094.html#cutid1) (for [](http://wolfling.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfling**](http://wolfling.livejournal.com/) )

Castiel lay next to Gabriel in the snowdrift, gazing up at the stars and watching the snow as it continued to fall lazily from the sky. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly, blissfully free.

“You did a good job, bro,” Gabriel said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “Giving Raph the smackdown the way you did, putting things back the way they should be. I’m proud of you.”

The words warmed him, and Castiel smiled a little, turning his head so he was facing Gabriel. “You could return now, if you wanted,” he said. “You could be home.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Nah. I’m kinda used to this place, y’know? It’s…more like a home now than Heaven’s been in a long time.”

“I admit, I’m glad that’s your decision.” Castiel’s smile widened fractionally. “I enjoy your company too much to have ever been happy if you’d chosen to leave.”

Turning to face him now, Gabriel blinked. “Hold up a sec. Does that mean you’re staying? Permanently? But –”

“I’ve placed Joshua in charge,” Castiel said, looking up again. A shooting star caught his eye, and he watched it, and wondered. “I can think of no one more suited to the task. With Raphael imprisoned, none will question it. And I, too, find that this place has come to mean too much to me to leave behind.”

Castiel could _feel_ the power of Gabriel’s sudden grin, just as surely as he could feel the archangel reaching over to clasp Castiel’s hand. “Well, see then?” Gabriel said, squeezing gently. “I got all the best parts of home I need, right here.”

Letting the warmth of Gabriel’s grace wash over him, Castiel closed his eyes and basked in it for long moments. When he turned back to Gabriel, the archangel’s eyes were sparkling, and he snapped his fingers, whisking them away from the cold and the darkness and the night.

Perfectly visible by starlight, they left behind two perfect snow angels, the imprints of their wings unfurled and overlapping in the snow.

 **~December 6**   


  
[Gabriel/Lucifer, Music, 292 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/148010.html#cutid1) (for [](http://zekkass.livejournal.com/profile)[**zekkass**](http://zekkass.livejournal.com/) )

It’s been weeks of this, of gently leading his big brother around, of showing him the things that Gabriel loves, the things he’s realized he badly wants to save. He shows Lucifer everything, from the Great Pyramids to the Colosseum, from the Neuschwanstein Castle to the Eiffel Tower. He shows him ice cream, and carrousels, and waterbeds. He shows him literature, and theater, and poetry.

He shows Lucifer how humans show love, how they experience pleasure.

He tells Lucifer stories of his past, trying to explain with words he doesn’t have why this planet – these people – are so important, so worth saving. When explanations fail, he uses grace, pushes the memories into Lucifer, begs him to understand.

But it’s not until Gabriel brings Lucifer to the Sistine Chapel, and they hear the choir practicing for the upcoming Christmas mass, that he finally sees a change.

It’s the music. The way it rises and swells, the way it blends together, the way the people who sing are lit from within at creating something so pure with their voices…

It’s nothing like the choirs of Heaven, nothing at all like the music of the Host. But it’s the closest Lucifer has come to hearing in thousands of years, and there are tears in the Morningstar’s eyes as he listens. As he _understands_.

Humanity is not always perfect, any more than the angels themselves are. But any species that can create something like this…

Gabriel’s grace reaches out to Lucifer’s, and Lucifer, caught in the rhythm and cadence of a song he’s never heard, gives himself over without thought or reservation. His eyes are bright, his jaw slack, and he shines more brightly in that moment than Gabriel thinks he ever has before.

 **~December 6**   


  
[Jimmy & Gabriel, Dean/Sam/Castiel, Mistletoe Matchmaking, 238 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/148963.html#cutid1) (for [](http://lilchibibunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**lilchibibunny**](http://lilchibibunny.livejournal.com/) )

Jimmy sighed as he watched Castiel on earth with Dean and Sam.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked him, biting into a chocolate bar from Jimmy’s stash.

Jimmy still wasn’t sure how Gabriel had gotten into his heaven, or really, how Gabriel was around to be in _any_ heaven. He didn’t understand how grace worked, but it didn’t seem likely that when an angel died, he’d still be able to be in Heaven. It seemed…counterproductive. Or something.

But what did he know?

“Just tired of watching those three _forever_ dancing around each other,” he replied. “It’s annoying.”

Gabriel snorted. “You can say that again.” He also glanced down, watching the three with a thoughtful expression. Then he shrugged, lazily snapping his fingers. “Let’s see them weasel their way out of that.”

Jimmy watched a cheerful sprig of mistletoe appear, floating, above the trio. He looked askance at Gabriel. “How did you…”

Gabriel shook his head, his eyes mischievous. “Don’t ask. Seriously.” He waggled his fingers. “I got all kinds of tricks up my sleeves still. A little bit of magicked mistletoe is _nothing_.”

“Magicked?”

Snickering, Gabriel took another bite of his (Jimmy’s) chocolate. “They’re gonna be stuck in that spot together until…well. What’s mistletoe for, after all?”

Jimmy considered the situation. Then he nodded. He liked the way Gabriel’s mind worked. He’d forgive the guy for barging in on him and stealing his chocolate.

This time, at least.

 **~December 6**   


  
[Sam/Dean, Lazy Christmas Morning, 224 wrods](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/149622.html#cutid1) (for [](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/profile)[**keerawa**](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/) )

Dean releases a soft breath, curls in closer to Sam. He wouldn’t ever be caught dead calling it cuddling, and he’d beat Sam if Sam ever tried to call it that, but… Okay, yeah, that’s pretty much what it is.

What it has been for several months now, and the novelty hasn’t worn off yet. Dean doesn’t think it ever will.

Sam shifts, drops a kiss to the top of Dean’s head, ignores Dean’s mumbled, somewhat half-hearted grumbling. “Merry Christmas,” he says softly.

Dean freezes. “Huh?”

There’s a chuckle, and Dean can sense Sam shaking his head. Can practically _feel_ the amused grin dancing on his mouth. “It’s Christmas, you dork. How did you not know that?”

Well… _fuck_. When the hell did that happen?

Dean ponders, decides that it was probably sometime between the apocalypse, getting Sam’s soul back, and helping Cas win a war against Raphael. Anyone with half a brain would make it a _point_ to forget about Christmas in those circumstances. He _hmphs_ , presses closer, and pointedly doesn’t say ‘Merry Christmas’ back.

Sam nuzzles into his hair, still grinning, and closes his arms tighter around Dean.

Dean falls back to sleep to the sound of Sam humming _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_ , as terribly off-key as he usually is.

It’s his first good Christmas in a long time.

 **~December 7**   


  
[Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Snowball War, 108 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/150610.html#cutid1) (for [](http://gedry.livejournal.com/profile)[**gedry**](http://gedry.livejournal.com/) )

“This is ridiculous,” Dean gasped, breathless with laughter as he crouched behind the snow fort. He peered over, only just managing to duck back down in time as one of Gabriel’s snowballs came flying at him.

Beside him, Castiel’s lips twitched. “You will not hear me disagree,” he said, belying the statement almost immediately as he made his own snowball, took careful aim, and chucked it at the dark head of hair he could just see peeking over the opposite snow fort.

Sam’s yell had Dean dissolving into cackles. He smiled a blinding smile at Castiel, took his own carefully crafted snowballs, and prepared for war.

 **~December 7**   


  
[Dean/Gabriel, New Year's Surprise, 293 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/150934.html#cutid1) (for [](http://tinypinkmouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tinypinkmouse**](http://tinypinkmouse.livejournal.com/) )

Dean had never cared much about New Years. It was just another day, in a long line of days spent hunting things and alternately fucking the world up or trying to save it. But things were different now, the war was over, the monsters were – at least for the moment – gone, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, this year could be different.

God, he wanted this year to be different.

So he was sitting on the edge of the motel bed, staring at his watch while Sam snored away in the opposite bed, counting down the seconds until midnight in a way he hadn’t done since he was four years old.

 _Ten…nine…eight…_

Tick…tick…tick…

Four seconds left, and the second hand slowed, a gust of wind sweeping through the room. Dean looked up, instantly on alert and going for his gun, and then stopped, frozen, the breath rushing out of him.

He couldn’t believe it. It was impossible, it was…

“Heya, Dean,” Gabriel said, lips quirking. “How’s it hanging?”

“You…you’re…” Dean stood up on legs that seemed too damn shaky, reaching out to touch, shocked all over again when his hand connected with solid flesh. “You’re dead,” he choked out.

Gabriel’s eyes were warm. “Yep. Well, I was. Dad said you wanted this year to be better. He thought maybe this was a good first step.” The archangel took a step closer, right into Dean’s space. “Missed you,” he said quietly.

“Gabe…”

Time unfroze, the seconds ticking by again on Dean’s watch, and suddenly, Gabriel was tugging him down, pressing insistent lips to Dean’s, grinning against his mouth as Dean flailed a little to catch his balance. “Happy New Year,” Gabriel murmured.

Dean didn’t respond with words. He didn’t need to.

 **~December 8**   


  
[Dean/Castiel, Snowstorm, 179 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/151756.html#cutid1) (for [](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sycophantastic**](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/) )

They’re caught in the worst snowstorm Dean’s ever seen, trapped in a little wooden shack that barely has four sturdy walls, let alone amenities like heat or electricity.

Dean’s standing by the window, teeth chattering with cold, even bundled as he is in three sweatshirts and two jackets, when the angel comes up and wraps him up in his arms and his wings and his grace. “I don’t understand your stubbornness,” Castiel murmurs. “I could have flown us away from here hours ago.”

Leaning back against Castiel, basking in the sudden warmth, Dean shrugs a little. “Guess I’m just used to doing things the hard way.”

“Hmm.” Castiel sighs, nuzzling at Dean’s neck. When Dean tilts his head just a fraction, he presses a gentle kiss to the spot. “It is, unfortunately, one of the many things I love about you. Infuriating as it can be.”

Dean grins, closing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Cas.”

It’s the first time they’ve ever even come close to saying those words, and somehow, it’s perfect.

 **~December 8**   


  
[Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel, Lazy Holiday, 139 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/152802.html#cutid1) (for [](http://silrini.livejournal.com/profile)[**silrini**](http://silrini.livejournal.com/) )

There wasn’t a tree in the living room, or stockings over the fireplace. No brightly wrapped gifts or garland wrapped around the banister. No lights twinkling on the bushes outside or Christmas carols on the radio. There wasn’t even a single speck of snow on the ground.

There was just this, the four of them, wrapped together in their ridiculously large bed. Dean propped against the headboard, Castiel dozing against his chest. Gabriel wrapped around Sam like an octopus, while the younger Winchester’s hand carded through Castiel’s hair. The hum of the television in the corner of the room, set to some uninteresting show they weren’t paying any attention to.

It was the best holiday any of them had ever had, the first one they’d ever had together, and _only_ the first of many more to come.

 **~December 8**   


  
[Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel, Cristmas Blessings, 465 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/153367.html#cutid1) (for [](http://pandionpandeus.livejournal.com/profile)[**pandionpandeus**](http://pandionpandeus.livejournal.com/) )

Gabriel appears with the egg on a Thursday, just a few days away from Christmas, and he looks a little lost, a little shaken. Dean’s by his side in an instant, guiding him down to the couch, gently taking the egg from his arms and pointedly ignoring the pit in his stomach that’s wondering what the hell is going on.

Sam comes out from the kitchen, sees the look on Gabriel’s face, and abruptly turns back. When he re-appears, he’s carrying a mug of cocoa with marshmallows, which he hands to the archangel as he sits on the couch next to him. Dean’s kneeling in front of Gabriel, holding the mysterious egg in one arm and brushing the other hand through Gabriel’s hair in an attempt to soothe the anxious look on his face. His eyes catch Sam’s, and he shakes his head, unsure what to tell his brother. When Sam’s eyes go questioningly to the egg, Dean can only shrug.

Castiel flies in only moments later, a hurried sound of wingbeats and then a soft, reverent, “ _Oh_ ,” as he takes in the scene. He crosses the room in three strides, sitting on Gabriel’s other side and drawing the archangel into his arms. Dean locks gazes with him, and Castiel smiles a reassuring smile, and all at once, the pit in Dean’s stomach dissolves. He still doesn’t know what’s going on, or why he’s holding an _egg_ of all things, but clearly, it’s going to be okay.

“Dad said…” Gabriel starts speaking into Castiel’s chest, his voice trembling. “Dad said she was for us. Because we…deserved to all be happy.”

Dean goes stiff with shock, and he’s only a little aware of Sam leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to Gabriel’s neck as he winds his arm around the archangel. Sandwiched between two of his lovers, Gabriel seems to be relaxing. Dean notes this in a disconnected sort of way as his eyes slide down to the egg he’s holding once more.

 _She._

What he’s holding…is going to be _theirs_. Their _daughter_. A gift from God for _them_.

He doesn’t realize he’s running a gentle hand over the egg until he feels Castiel’s hand thread through his hair, looks up into beautiful blue eyes and sees the softness there, and the impossible happiness. Gabriel turns his head, his own amber gaze wide open and awestruck, but even he’s smiling at Dean now, huge and bright and without reservation. And Sam reaches over, takes the egg carefully from his brother, stares down at it for a long moment.

“What are we going to name her?” he finally asks.

Gabriel fidgets. “I was thinking of… Joy,” he replies. “Y’know, maybe. If you guys liked it.”

And really, it’s perfect.

In that moment, _everything_ is perfect.

 **~December 10**   


  
[Jensen/Jared, Christmas Surprise, 396 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/153972.html) (for [](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppervl**](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/) )

(This is a timestamp to [Where the Story Begins](http://community.livejournal.com/shadow_legacy/39357.html), but does not require prior knowledge of that fic)

They’re drinking eggnog from wine glasses and reading to each other from _A Christmas Carol_ , the fireplace crackling merrily while they lie curled together on the couch with the book open on Jensen’s lap. Every once in a while, Jared interrupts the reading with a lingering kiss, but Jensen doesn’t mind all that much, and Jared probably knows it by the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth every time.

The clock on the mantle – a gift from Jensen’s mother – begins to chime midnight, and Jensen turns to capture Jared’s mouth with his own at the official start of their third Christmas together. It doesn’t take much for what was intended to be only a simple kiss to turn more heated, and the book they’ve been reading falls unnoticed to the floor when Jared grasps Jensen’s hips to turn him more fully. He kisses his way down Jensen’s neck while Jensen tugs at the shirt getting in the way of the skin he desperately wants to get his hands on.

Jared moans, and then laughs breathlessly, telling Jensen to hold on, just a second. When Jensen pouts at him, Jared kisses the tip of his nose, tells him he has a question for him first.

Jensen’s rolling his eyes, heaving a great put-upon sigh that gets cut short when the box appears in Jared’s hand.

He stops breathing entirely when Jared opens it, reveals the ring inside.

His heart misses a beat, when Jared asks him if he’ll marry him.

 _Of course_ , he thinks, because what other answer could there possibly be? But he can’t form the words, can’t get his voice to work right. Instead, he throws himself back into Jared’s arms, kisses the gasping laughter from his mouth, uses his hands to tell Jared ‘ _Yes_ ’ and ‘ _I love you_ ’ and ‘ _Always_ ’.

When he finally pulls back, finally manages to whisper the words out loud, Jared has tears in his eyes, and Jensen realizes this is probably the happiest moment of his life.

Jared’s eyes fall to the book on the floor, and he’s laughing again as he picks it up and places it more gently on the end table. He looks back to Jensen, takes his hand to slide the ring on, and murmurs the last line of the book with a ridiculous, soppy smile.

 _“God bless us, every one.”_

 **~December 12**   


  
[Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel, Decorating, 251 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/154601.html#cutid1) (for [](http://ladyeternal.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyeternal**](http://ladyeternal.livejournal.com/) )

Dean wonders, sometimes, how this is his life.

The decorating had started out innocently enough, he’s pretty sure, right up until Gabriel, with that godforsaken twinkle in his eye, had tossed a handful of glittery tinsel at Sam, and then Dean had dumped a pile of it over Castiel’s head, and then it had devolved into an all-out war between the four of them.

War had given way to play, play had turned into sex, and from there, they’ve all ended up in a sweaty, blissed out heap on the living room carpet, the smell of sex and peppermint in Dean’s nose, Sam’s elbow in his gut, Gabriel’s hand tangled and twisted in his hair, Castiel’s head on his thigh.

He laughs, shaking his head because honestly, he shouldn’t even be surprised by this turn of events. Not that all roads lead to sex, even in this unconventional household, but a lot of them do.

Eventually, they’re going to have to move, but for now, he’s content to lie here and bask in the afterglow. Later, he’ll bribe Gabriel with kisses or a blowjob to snap the room into some semblance of order. Sam will roll his eyes and call him a cheater, and Cas will just watch them all with his gentle amusement. One way or another, the room will get cleaned, the stockingsa will get hung, and Christmas will be back underway.

Yep, this is life now, and Dean? He’s pretty happy with his lot in it.

 **~December 12**   


  
[Dean/Gabriel, Sam/Castiel, Bobby/Crowley, Iris, Conner, No Re-Gifting, 251 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/154960.html) (for [](http://kittyfaelis.livejournal.com/profile)[**kittyfaelis**](http://kittyfaelis.livejournal.com/) )

(This is a timestamp to [Peppermint Wind](http://community.livejournal.com/shadow_library/30791.html), and will almost definitely make no sense without prior knowledge of that 'verse)

“Crowley, you didn’t.”

The demon gave his best innocent face. “What?” he asked, glancing imploringly to Bobby for help. “It’s just, they like Remington so much, and I needed a good home for the last pup, and –”

“ _Crowley_.” Dean dragged a hand over his face, tried not to cringe at Iris’ squeal of laughter. “You gave our kids a _hellhound puppy_.”

Crowley blinked. “Well, yes.”

Dean spun around to glare at Bobby. “And _you_. You didn’t think to put a stop to this?”

To his credit, Bobby looked mildly chagrined before he shrugged. “Didn’t see that it would be much of an issue,” he replied.

Gabriel, standing on Dean’s other side, giggled, slapped a hand to his mouth when Dean whirled to pin _him_ with a glare.

Across the yard, Conner let out a whoop, and now Dean could hear Sam’s laughter joining with the kids’ as they raced the tiny coal-black puppy through the snow.

“Oh, for the love of…”

Castiel appeared in front of him, his eyes twinkling merrily, a smile tugging at one corner of his lips. “Your children have asked me to inform you that they’ve decided on a name, and so you are no longer allowed to say no to the puppy staying.”

Dean facepalmed, didn’t even bother looking up when he mumbled, “Uh huh. And what did they decide on?”

“Magnum,” Castiel responded promptly.

He flew back to the other side of the yard before Dean could start throwing snowballs at everyone.

 **~December 12**   


  
[Sam/Gabriel, Warming Up, 161 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/155702.html#cutid1) (for [](http://boreal-forest.livejournal.com/profile)[**boreal_forest**](http://boreal-forest.livejournal.com/) )

There was a snap, and Sam gratefully took the mug of hot cocoa Gabriel handed to him, grinning fondly as he took note of the pile of whipped cream on top. Doubtless, there were marshmallows underneath as well, and he was going to have to start watching out for cavities if Gabriel kept hanging around so much.

He took a sip, closing his eyes as he let it warm him up from the inside out. It was a frigid day, and they’d been outside for three hours tracking the wendigo. He turned to thank Gabriel for the warm drink, and quirked an eyebrow when Gabriel started giggling.

The archangel stopped, tugged Sam down by the collar of his jacket, and licked his nose. Sam blinked.

“You had some whipped cream –”

Sam shut him up the best way he knew how, then promptly decided the archangel tasted just as good as the hot cocoa, and was warmer to boot.

 **~December 12**   


  
[Sam/Gabriel, Gingerbread, 117 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/156306.html#cutid1) (for [](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/profile)[**krystalicekitsu**](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/) )

It takes Sam a good ten minutes to figure out what Gabriel is doing, and by then, it’s far too late to stop him. The damage is done, and while Gabriel _could_ snap his fingers, Sam knows he hasn’t got a prayer of actually getting him to undo it.

That _doesn’t_ stop Sam from soundly smacking the archangel upside the head though.

“ _Oww!_ ” Gabriel complains, rubbing the sore spot and pouting at Sam. “What was that for?”

Sam glowers at him, then looks back to the gingerbread man.

Understanding lights in amber eyes, and Gabriel snickers.

Sam sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The little gingerbread Sam and Gabriel continue to grope each other.

 **~December 13**   


  
[Castiel/Dean/Gabriel, Lights, 291 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/156534.html#cutid1) (for [](http://arialyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**arialyre**](http://arialyre.livejournal.com/) )

Dean’s always loved this time of year for one specific reason, one he’s never shared with anyone before: the Christmas lights.

Everywhere he looks, there are bright lights, twinkling merrily in all shapes and sizes and colors, and it’s beautiful. He loved them from when he was a kid, and nowadays, they bring him a measure of peace during the rare nights when he still dreams of Hell, because those lights signify everything that Hell _isn’t_.

So he loves them.

It hadn’t taken long for Castiel and Gabriel to deduce this. He’s around them too often, and they know him too well these days, and when Gabriel had finally asked, slyly, why Dean was so enraptured by them as they drove past, Dean hadn’t given a typical bullshit answer.

He’d told them the truth.

Gabriel had shared a look with Castiel, and Castiel asked Dean if he would be open to the idea of seeing something even better.

Intrigued, Dean had nodded.

Which is why he’s now staring, slack-jawed, at the sky above him, which pulses with color and light and energy and _power_ , power that he can only sense because of his bond to the two angels at his side.

He’s never seen the Aurora Borealis, not like it was meant to be seen.

Not like this.

Awed, he continues to gaze at the Northern Lights as he leans back into Castiel, feels the angel’s arms and wings wrap around him to keep him warm. Gabriel presses against his side and takes his hand, resting his head against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean can’t speak the words of gratitude crowding on his tongue, but his angels hear them anyway, and they smile at each other as his soul brightens immeasurably.

 **~December 13**   


  
[Sam/Dean, New Memories, 260 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/157342.html#cutid1) (for [](http://dauntdraws.livejournal.com/profile)[**dauntdraws**](http://dauntdraws.livejournal.com/) )

It’s been three years since Sam got his soul back. Two since the walls came crashing down and buried him under the weight of memories. And it’s been a long, hard road since then, bringing Sam back to himself, not allowing him to be destroyed by it all. Sam may never fully recover, may always have nights when he wakes screaming, may always have moments when he goes stiff with the shock and horror of a new memory.

But this is the first time in a _long_ time that Dean has seen him smile, really smile, and that’s a damn good sign. Enough of one that he doesn’t stop to think about it when he goes outside to join his brother on the hood of the Impala, or when he wraps an arm around Sam to pull him in close, or when he tilts his face up to the fluffy flakes of snowfall the way they used to do when they were kids.

He doesn’t stop to think about it when Sam turns his head enough to nuzzle into Dean’s neck, or when Dean drops a gentle kiss into his hair.

He doesn’t stop to think about it when his brother’s eyes meet his, or when their lips come together in the gentlest kiss Dean’s ever experienced, or when the soft, contented sighs tumble out of both of them.

From that moment on, Sam’s eyes will be less haunted, and his smiles will come more readily, and _these_ are the things Dean will choose to think about when they happen.

 **~December 16**   


  
[Dean/Castiel, New Beginnings, 261 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/157988.html#cutid1) (for [](http://sephirothflame.livejournal.com/profile)[**sephirothflame**](http://sephirothflame.livejournal.com/) )

Dean’s sitting on the couch with her cradled in his arms when Castiel finds them. The angel’s lips pull up into a gentle smile, and he sits down close to Dean, his body radiating warmth and love and _home_.

Outside, the snow is coming down hard, piling fast, but that’s okay. Dean’s got nowhere he needs to be except right here with his family.

In his arms, the fledgling makes a small sound, turns her doll-like face into his chest, her tiny wings curling in closer to her body. Castiel reaches over, traces his fingers over her cheek, through her soft hair.

Even now, two months since her birth, there’s still that same wonder in his eyes when he gazes at her, the same hopeless gratitude and endless love when he looks at Dean. Dean doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing it, because he feels the same things, but has never been as good at expressing them as Cas is.

“We should put her down for the night,” Castiel murmurs after a few moments. “It’s very late.”

Dean nods. It’s after midnight now, and that’s really all he wanted. His daughter in his arms and his angel by his side when the clock turned to the brand new year.

He has a good feeling about this one, in a way he hasn’t in a long time. “Happy New Year, Cas,” he says, smiling tiredly at the angel.

Castiel’s kiss as he wraps his arms around both Dean and their child is his only response, and it’s perfect.

 **~December 16**   


  
[Dean & Sam, Christmas Wish, 221 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/158743.html#cutid1) (for [](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/profile)[**ratherastory**](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/) )

Having his soul back had taken a lot out of Sam, not only emotionally, but physically as well. Two weeks later, only a day before Christmas, he was still kitten-weak, hardly able to even drag himself out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Dean was by his side almost the whole time, bringing Sam food, checking his temperature, reading to him when Sam was too restless to sleep. For the first time in far too long, he was able to be the big brother, and while he would have given anything to have Sammy back on his feet and healthy…there was a part of him that basked a little, in being able to return to the role he felt so lost without.

Right now, Sam was lying on his side, eyes closed as Dean carded a hand through his hair, gently lulling him back to sleep in a way Sam hadn’t allowed since he’d been a kid. “S’Christmas t’morrow,” Sam mumbled. “Never tol’ me what you wanted.”

Dean’s fingers stilled, emotion welling up in his throat. “I’m good, Sammy,” he said, and if his voice was a little rougher than he intended, his eyes a little more misty that they should be, well, he sure as hell wasn’t going to acknowledge it. “Got everything I want right here.”

 **~December 19**   


  
[Jensen/Misha, Meeting the Family, 179 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/159384.html#cutid1) (for [](http://oddlyfamiliar.livejournal.com/profile)[**oddlyfamiliar**](http://oddlyfamiliar.livejournal.com/) )

Jensen fidgeted, shooting a quick glance at Misha before looking away again. Misha raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Jen?” he asked, sidling up to his co-star-slash-friend-slash-maybe-sort-of-boyfriend. “Something up?”

For a second, Jensen froze up completely, his back going rigid, before he blew out a harsh breath and stared at the ground. “My mom was wondering if I was bringing anyone home for Christmas this year.”

Misha blinked. “Oh.” Blinked again, as the implications hit. “ _Oh_. Well. What did you tell her?”

Jensen slid his eyes over shyly. “I…haven’t yet. Sorta needed to get an answer from you first.”

With only the slightest hesitation, Misha reached over, brushed his hand over Jensen’s as he turned just enough so that he was facing him. “You want me to meet your family, Jensen?” he asked softly.

Smiling a little now, looking more sure of himself, Jensen twined their fingers together, leaned just a tiny bit into Misha. “Yeah. I kinda do, actually.”

Misha squeezed his hand, his own sudden smile bright and happy. “Then yeah. You’re bringing someone home for Christmas.”

 **~December 19**   


  
[Dean/Castiel & Sam/Gabriel, Christmas Dinner, 332 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/160285.html#cutid1) (for [](http://jabber-moose.livejournal.com/profile)[**jabber_moose**](http://jabber-moose.livejournal.com/) )

Dean and Sam stared at each other in something like horror while Castiel waited expectantly for an answer. On the other side of the room, Gabriel was snickering quietly.

“Well?” Castiel asked, looking hopeful.

“Uh…” Dean swallowed hard, looking back to his angel. “Cas, I dunno if…I mean, that’s…”

Sam cut in. “Cas, what Dean is trying to say is, we would _love_ to have your…Father…here for Christmas dinner. But, um…well, I mean, he’s _God_ , so…”

Gabriel came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around him. “Aww, c’mon babe, you’re not _really_ gonna tell Cas and me that we can’t see our Dad for the holidays, are you?” Oh hell, Sam could practically _hear_ the pout in Gabriel’s voice. “He’s been wanting to meet you properly for ages.”

Sam’s eyes closed in a defeated sort of way. He had no defenses against Gabriel, it was so unfair. “You do know Christmas dinner is in, like, an hour, right?” he asked, hoping that would maybe be some sort of deterrent.

Apparently not, because there was a very sudden knock on the door. Another frantic look passed between Dean and Sam, and Dean paled when Castiel perked up noticeably.

Castiel practically bounced on his feet, staring imploringly at Dean, who caved with all the grace of a cave troll. “Oh, G-” He swallowed again. “Fuck my life.” He waved toward the door. “Well I ain’t answering it.”

Castiel _beamed_ , swooped in for a brief kiss, and went to answer the door himself.

“Hello, Father!” they all heard, and Gabriel’s arms tightened around Sam. Sam dared to raise his eyes, saw Dean steel himself to do the same.

…

“ _Chuck?_ ” they chorused together, because the man who Castiel was currently hugging was most definitely the timid little prophet, God help them all.

Or, y’know, _not_.

Chuck looked over and grinned at the Winchesters and Gabriel. “Hey guys!” he chirped.

The look that passed between Dean and Sam this time was flat-out horror.

 **~December 20**   


  
[Sam/Gabriel, Cuddling for Warmth, 122 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/161094.html#cutid1) (for [](http://secondplatypus.livejournal.com/profile)[**secondplatypus**](http://secondplatypus.livejournal.com/) )

It’s cold – beyond cold – outside, with the frozen sleet creating an icy mess of the roads, and the frostbite-inducing winds turning each drop of water into a stinging projectile.

The abandoned motel isn’t a whole lot better, what with the lack of heat, or electricity, or even some decent blankets, but Sam doesn’t mind so much. They’re only here until morning anyway, when Gabriel’s grace has recharged enough to fly them out of the area and back to where they’re supposed to be, at Bobby’s house, celebrating New Year’s with him and Dean and Castiel.

And until then, Sam is pretty content on the bare, lumpy mattress, as he lies wrapped in the arms and wings of his sleeping angel.

 **~January 1**   


  
[Sam/Gabriel, Dean & Castiel, Christmas Matchmaking, 209 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/161969.html#cutid1) (for [](http://blueskypenguin.livejournal.com/profile)[**blueskypenguin**](http://blueskypenguin.livejournal.com/) )

“Dean, this has to be the stupidest, most pain-in-the-ass thing you’ve ever done!” Sam yells through the locked door.

“This is our gift to you,” Dean voice comes back, sounding entirely too chipper. “Me and Cas decided it’s high time you and Gabriel got a clue. Don’t worry, bro, we’ll let you out. Eventually.”

“Dean!” Sam’s fist hits the door, but he can already hear Dean walking away, whistling something jauntily.

This was not how Sam had intended to spend Christmas, damn it.

He turns around, takes note of Gabriel’s resigned (and somewhat amused) expression, and vows horrible, painful retribution on both of their brothers. He’s about to walk over and sit next to the archangel, maybe see if Gabriel has any ideas about getting them out despite the enochian Castiel’s carved around the room, when the other angel’s voice floats through the door to him, quieter and less sure than Dean’s had been.

“Sam? Dean asked me to inform you that your, ah…gift to us can be… _not_ telling us about anything that transpires in that room.”

Sam leans back and thumps his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

He also ignores the new expression on Gabriel’s face, which looks decidedly…contemplative. And a tiny bit lecherous.

Sam gulps.

 **~January 1**   


  
[Dean/Castiel, New Years Kisses, 139 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/162761.html#cutid1) (for [](http://makaze77.livejournal.com/profile)[**makaze77**](http://makaze77.livejournal.com/) )

There weren't many traditions that Dean observed, as a general rule. Time had proven that if he could depend on nothing else, he could depend on the fact that if he made any sort of 'plan', fate would step in to fuck with it before it ever had a chance.

So, traditions? Not so much a big thing in the Winchester family.

Despite that, there was one thing Dean could always depend on, year after year. Whether it was at midnight or not, whether Castiel was coming from Heaven or Bobby's or Timbuktu, even regardless if the Winchesters were in the middle of a hunt...

He and Castiel _always_ shared a kiss on New Years.

And sometimes, Dean got really lucky and they shared a whole lot more than just kisses.

But that was another thing entirely.

 **~January 1**   


  
[Jensen/Misha, Holiday Shoppers, 435 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/163257.html#cutid1) (for [](http://elvisglasses5.livejournal.com/profile)[**elvisglasses5**](http://elvisglasses5.livejournal.com/) )

Jensen is Not A Fan of being in a crowded mall full of screaming, frantic holiday shoppers two days before Christmas. In fact, he would rather drive his car off a bridge than put himself through this.

Unfortunately, despite having most of his shopping done months ago, there are some things he can’t get around. The need to find a gift for his new sort-of-maybe boyfriend (though he still shudders a little at that particular term) is a big one.

To be fair, he actually _had_ a gift for Misha already picked out and wrapped. But there’s a difference between a gift that says, “Hey buddy, it’s awesome having you on our show” and something a little more…meaningful.

Which probably says something, both about how new this thing with Misha actually _is_ , and about how much it actually means to him.

Jensen is about five seconds away from finding some dynamite and blowing himself (and this terrible place) to rubble when he feels arms come around him from behind and tug backwards. Before he can so much as give a startled shout, he’s being spun around and pressed against a wall in a little alcove near the food court. He has the briefest glimpse of startling blue eyes, and then Misha’s on him, kissing him like both their lives depend on it.

Which, okay, isn’t really all that bad. He winds his arms around Misha and opens under the onslaught of the man’s mouth on his.

Misha pulls away with a wicked grin, and Jensen moans pitifully.

“What the hell are you _doing_ here?” he manages to ask.

Misha shrugs, grinning. “Had some last minute shopping to do. And then I saw you there, looking all moody, and decided you needed a distraction.” His head tilts, eyes glittering with mirth. “Did it work?”

“I hate you,” Jensen relies, but he’s unable to help the wide smile or the way his heart swells in his chest.

“Mmhmm, obviously, I can tell.” Misha swats his arm. “Now go away, I have very important, top secret things to be doing. You’re being an unnecessary distraction.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, swoops in to claim Misha’s mouth one more time, presses against him and rolls his hips in that way he _knows_ drives Misha crazy, before pulling away and backing a few paces out of reach. “See you tonight,” he says with a wink.

Misha’s petulant shout of “ _Damn you, Ackles!_ ” follows him the rest of the way around the mall. Feeling suddenly cheerful and optimistic, Jensen begins to whistle, no longer bothered by the insanity going on around him.

 **~January 2**   


  
[Sam/Gabriel, background Dean/Castiel, Fireworks, 378 words](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/163926.html#cutid1) (for [](http://moorishflower.livejournal.com/profile)[**moorishflower**](http://moorishflower.livejournal.com/) )

Sam doesn’t know how Gabriel found out about his and Dean’s love of fireworks, but right at this moment, he doesn’t particularly care if the archangel’s been spying on his memories. Right now, he’s gazing up in awe as the night sky is lit with blooms of color, every color imaginable, and the ground trembles with every accompanying _boom!_. Some last for minutes at a time, one colorburst giving way to another, and another, and another before they finally fizzle out. Some sparkle down to earth in a rain of light that dazzles his retinas. Some form shapes, words, and those are the ones Sam watches closest, because Gabriel’s not normally a sap, but Sam’s clearly seen two hearts and an ‘I love you’ while watching the incredible display.

Dean and Cas are standing a ways away, and Sam snorts when he sees them already making out, five minutes still to go on the countdown. He’s not going to call them on it though, because Dean being distracted means Sam’s sitting comfortably on the hood of the Impala while he watches the sky lighting up, and he’s not getting yelled at for it.

When Gabriel takes a seat next to him a few minutes later, Sam can’t help the soppy grin that crosses his face, any more than he can help the heartfelt “thank you” from escaping his mouth. The archangel looks pleased with himself, and they continue to watch together as he snuggles into Sam’s side.

“Y’know the best part of watching fireworks?” Gabriel asks after a long moment, turning his gaze up to the hunter.

“Hmm?” Sam asks distractedly, most of his attention still on the sky.

“The finale.” There’s a finger-snap, and Sam’s eyes widen as the sky is _consumed_ with bright light and a rainbow of color, and then Gabriel’s turning Sam toward him, claiming his mouth in a deep kiss, and Sam forgets all about the fireworks going off up there in favor of the ones going off in his heart. The archangel pulls back long enough to whisper, “Happy New Year, Sammy,” and then he’s reeling him right back in.

They don’t part for a long time, but the fireworks – _both_ sets – are still showering the world with radiance when they do.

 **~January 3**


End file.
